A computing system may include a memory unit to store data processed by a Central Processing Unit (CPU). The memory unit may include, for example, one or more Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM) components. A DIMM may include one or more Integrated Circuits (ICs) of Random Access Memory (RAM), for example, multiple Dynamic RAM (DRAM) components.
When a software application is launched, an Operating System (OS) retrieves the data related to the application from a storage unit (e.g., a hard disk drive), and assigns to the application-related data logical memory pages, in accordance with the application size. Additionally, a Memory Management Unit (MMU) allocates physical memory areas of the DRAM components to store the application-related data; this allocation is performed based on logical memory pages assigned to the application by the OS.
Memory interleaving techniques may be used for accessing banks of a DRAM component, for example, to allow substantially simultaneous access to multiple bytes of data. Unfortunately, utilization of memory interleaving in conjunction with DRAM components may result in excessive power consumption.